


Mark's Fortunate Unfortunate Happening

by got7_for3vr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mark accidentally overhead Jackson masturbating and it quickly spiraled out of control, Roommates, someone help me, what happened here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7_for3vr/pseuds/got7_for3vr
Summary: Mark really hadn't meant to overhear...





	1. 01: Chapter 1- How It All Began

Ch. 1 - How it all began

Mark was used to waking up in the middle of the night. He didn’t even think much of it anymore, he would just go get a drink of water and go back to bed.  
But Mark was NOT used to waking up in the middle of the night and hearing the pants and moans of his roommate Jackson as he jacked off.  
Mark found himself lying in his bed unable to move as he listened to his best friend bring himself closer to the edge.  
He listened as Jackson’s breath became increasingly more ragged, and the sounds of Jackson’s hand of his shaft became more erratic.   
The increasing volume permeated the small room, and were overwhelming Mark’s senses.  
He was entranced by those arousing sounds, and wasn’t surprised to find that he had gotten hard.  
However what happened next rocked Mark through his very core.  
It was the restrained moan, and the breathless whisper of his own name escaping Jackson’s lips as he reached his peak.

“...Mark...”


	2. Ch. 2 - What does this mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm not dead, I've just been in hiding for a long time, lol XD  
> I'm currently editing all of the chapters to hopefully give you better content, especially since, looking back, I had errors everywhere... eheh
> 
> I'm on twitter! If you're interested, my username is @got_for3vr :)

Mark found it hard to fall back asleep that night. Jackson whispering his name had left Mark in a state of shock, and he had gasped loudly, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. Jackson had stilled, and Mark could feel the tension that was in the air. He had been too afraid to even breathe in case he got caught. He held his breath for an agonizing 10 seconds before he heard Jackson relax, and waited for an agonizing eternity for his breathing to slow and even out in slumber before he was able to relax.   
Sighing in relief, Mark turned to look at Jackson’s sleeping form. His head was quickly filled with thoughts, his curiosity growing the more questions he thought of.  
Was Jackson talking about me? Does that mean he was fantasizing about me? If so, then does that mean he likes me, or just thinks I’m attractive? I didn’t know Jackson even liked guys, how did I not know this? Did he not tell me because he doesn’t know I’m gay?  
Mark’s mind was overwhelmed with questions, and he started to scrutinize everything he knew about Jackson.  
Every time we’re alone with just the other members, Jackson is always draped over or cuddling with one of us, and he’s said a few times that he supports gay love. He also reads our fanfiction probably more than our fans do. He says it’s so that he can get to know our fans and their preferences better so he can give better performances for them, but is that true? How well do I actually know Jackson, how much has he hidden from us? From me?  
Mark snapped back to the present when a loud snore erupted from the room, and that’s when he realized he was still hard. He took a deep breath and tried to get it to go down, but after some time and several deep breaths, he saw no sign of his erection going down, and with a deep sigh he gave in to the temptation under his shorts. He slid his hand under the waistband and grasped his length, beginning to stroke in a slow rhythm.  
A soft gasp left Mark’s lips and his eyes shut almost instinctively once he started building momentum, because for some reason he didn’t know the pleasure he usually felt was stronger than anything he felt while masturbating before. Without consciously thinking of it, the memory of Jackson’s breathless pants and moans filtered into Mark’s thoughts, and he found himself quickly nearing his release. But what ultimately brought him to his release was the vivid memory of Jackson’s voice calling out his name as he reached his peak, the timbre of his voice while laced with his desire pushing Mark to a length he hadn’t ever been before.  
Lost in his ecstasy, Mark let out an unrestrained moan as the pleasure that had been building in his lower abdomen erupted, his eyes rolling back in his head and his hips bucking up into his hand as he came in strong bursts.  
Breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat coating his entire body, Mark slowly opened his eyes and loosened his grip on his softening dick. He lifted his dirtied hand into the air, and looked up at the shadowed outline as he realized what it was that he’d just done. The feelings he’d been trying to ignore and push away were right in front of his face now, and he could no longer hide from them. His guilt came crashing down on him, and it felt like he’d just been sucker-punched and was gasping for air.  
With his own guilt shadowing the night’s previous events, Mark lifted himself out of bed to go wash his hands and get the drink of water that had started this entire mess. He went back to bed facing the wall, the weight of his guilt troubling his thoughts before he eventually fell into a restless slumber.

What Mark hadn’t noticed before falling asleep was that the snores emanating from the other side of the room had stopped some time ago. He hadn’t seen the shocked gaze of a very much awake Jackson as he settled into bed.

It turns out that Mark wasn’t the only one who had a hard time falling asleep that night...


End file.
